


My husband is a Naga

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Naga!Ignis, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Your husband Ignis Scientia went missing two years ago. now you found him again.





	My husband is a Naga

_"Hello is this Mrs Scientia?"_

_"Yes this is her.."_

_"I am a hunter, calling from the Meldacio Hunter's HQ. I regret to inform you that your husband has gone missing. We have found the car wreck but no body in the nearby vicinity nor animal tracks...We believe he survived but we haven't seen as much as a sign of him being nearby or anything...I'm sorry Ma'am but I think the only thing we can ask you is to wait.  we have been searching for three months without as much as a sign until now."_

_"You can't just give up!"_

_"I'm sorry ma'am but we cannot as our livelihood is at stake. Someone has to hunt for the daemons. Please take care miss._

That conversation was two years ago but it was still fresh in your mind like it only happened yesterday. On multiple occasions had you attempted to venture out on your own only to be stopped by your family but today you managed to leave Lestallum just before dark. Knowing the daemons would come out you rushed to a nearby haven that was near the Malacchi Hills, glad to see no one was using it yet.

You set up camp sitting down by the fire, gazing upon the stars. Many of your family had told you Ignis was probably dead but you could feel it in your heart that he wasn't he was still out there somewhere and you would find him. Ignis had been the light of your life the moment you had run into him on your way back home from the power plant. To apologize for running into him you bought dinner and one thing led to another, he asked for your number and the two of you would meet whenever he was in Lestallum. Eventually you started dating and he asked you to marry him after two years, which you did. 

You sadly smiled, remembering those moments. Ignis said he was going to run down to HammerHead but in the end never made it there. Where he had gone you didn't know but you would find him. Realizing it was late you crawled into you tent for the night to rest. Unbeknownst to you that a pair of green eyes were staring at you from the darkness. The creature circled the campground to a point where they could see into the tent and there you were, laying on your back. Almost falling asleep you felt something hit the tent making you jump up. Hearing nothing afterwards you went to lay back down only to hear something else hit the tent.

Something or someone was trying to get your attention. Carefully you stepped out of the tent looking into the darkness that surrounded the haven. "Who's there?" No reply."Show yourself I know you're there...What is it you want from me?"  You walked a bit further from the tent, still on the haven however. " Well come on then!" You tapped your foot,annoyed at whomever was endangering themselves so.

You weren't ready for what happened next though, from a bush nearby a human like figure emerged, your jaw nearly hitting the floor as you recognized who it was," I-Ignis?!?" You were face to face with him, his hair now in its natural state, his sea foam orbs still the same as was his smile. A blush on your face as you saw he wasn't wearing a shirt. You couldn't really see if he was wearing pants as that part was covered by bush. Tears ran down your face as you fell to your knees." You're...You're alive! "

"..Hello love...it's been a while.." He smiled at you, a couple tears escaping."You look well..just as radiant as the day I left two years ago."

"W-what are you doing all the way over there Iggy? Come here come join me in the tent..you must be cold..."You held your arms out to him, seeing his smile turn sad "I'm sorry love I can't....not anymore." He contemplated if he should do it, slowly coming closer until he was at the edge of the haven revealing his lower body to be that of a Naga." You..you turned into a Naga?" You stared at your husband in disbelief.

He nodded. " I was dying but I didn't want to...and then I woke up like this...I was lucky enough to retain most of my own form as well as my memory, but I am still bared from entering havens so I came to say goodbye to you....."A smile on his face again."I love you my dear....please never forger about me."He slowly backed away not expecting you to jump off the platform in your pajamas and into his arms, Ignis barely catching you"Don't leave me!"

You sobbed as you held onto your husband."Please.."  You looked up at him with tears still running down your face. " Don't cry love...I..understand." Part of Ignis said it was a bad idea but he couldn't bear the thought of living a life without you. Gently he wiped away your tears before scooping you up in his arms"Hold on alright?" "Nodding you wrapped your arms around his neck as he proceeded to move away from the camp to the place where he had been staying.

It was an abandoned house in the middle of the woods. once inside he put you down. He gently cupped your face. "I've missed you so much my love..." He realized that he didn't really have anything to sit on this he pulled you to sit on him surprised to see you shoot forward pressing your lips against his, but it was a welcome surprise. He wrapped his arms around you pulling you flush against his own body as he kissed back feeling your hands in his hair shivering at the sensation he hadn't felt in so long. He squeezed your butt cheeks, feeling you gasp against him. he took the chance to deepen the kiss like this.

He had missed everything about you; your voice, your smile, your scent, your body. Absolutely everything and he never wanted to let go.

As the two of you kissed for what seemed to be ages you felt two hard things against your inner thigh, looking down you gasped seeing his hard cocks."Y-you have two now love?" He nodded awkwardly"It...came with the change..I understand if its a bit intimi---" He hissed as you took one in each hand giving them both a stroke"Hush you..I love you Ignis...and uhm' You turned bright red" I'm sure...we can make them both fit..."

Getting what you were implying he blushed as well."But love you said the backside was never going to---Oh.." He realized what you meant. "A-are you sure?" Leaning forward you stepped out of the hot pants you were wearing as pajamas,wrapping your arms around Ignis again as you rubbed against his cock, teasing the tip by pressing your entrance against it before sinking down on it part way, only to raise your hips back up much. This causing Ignis to look at you confused until he saw what you were doing.

You had taken his other cock in your hand try to slip it in as you lowered your hips, after a few minutes it slipped next to his first, both pushing their way into your slick warmth, garnering a loud lust filled moan from both you and Ignis as he felt both of them being enveloped" F...uck...it's been so long..." He looked at you, his sea foam eyes dark with lust, looking down he saw your abdomen had a little bump from having both his cocks inside of you at the same time, a soft hiss escaped from his lips finding it one of the most arousing sights he had seen.

"Iggy dear...I am going to need a little help moving..."You shivered feeling every bump stimulate you as his hands wrapped around your hips, slowly moving you up and down his cocks. the house grew heated quite fast as the sound of skin slapping against skin reverberated throughout the space." Ig..Ignis.." your body was becoming accustomed to taking his lengths inside of you, the burn of the stretch gone, replaced by pleasure. The moans spilling from your mouth proving this. " You feel ..so good."

You were quick to come when he got a bit rougher as he slammed you down on his cocks he felt you tighten, gushing as you came. He feverishly sought your mouth kissing you as the two of you kept going your tongues tangled. "Give it to me Iggy."You pleaded feeling his thrusts grow sloppy and needy as he chased his own release. "Fill me up "You bit on his lip this sending him over the edge, his hands pushing your hips down as much as they could as his cocks throbbed filling you up. "Oh yessss ...Oh Astrals .." He hissed as his head fell back feeling your back arch as he had driven you over the edge a second time sucking his seed deep into your womb."uhgg...Ign...is..."

Your stomach slightly expanded as he kept shooting more and more until you felt him eventually soften inside of you. "Apologies...I didn't think it would be so much.." He rubbed your now swollen abdomen feeling a different feeling come up."Do you..think we.." He fell silent wondering if he should finish that sentence. However being his wife you knew what he was thinking." I hope so.."You placed your hand over his." It would..be really nice..since we're going to be together again right?" Ignis smiled and nodded"Indeed..as I'm not letting go of you again my love."

"Good." you stroked his cheek, laying against his chest"I love you Ignis.."

"And I you.."

The end


End file.
